Amalganarch
Amalganarch is a dual-Type Normal/Normal-Type artificial creation. It is not truly a Pokemon, but it functions as one in battle. The project to create it was developed by Professor Frank Peyote under the codename "Frank Experiment Number 5731-N". It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is exclusive to the Pokemon Tabletop United roleplay campaign Spectrum of Life. Biology Physiology Amalganarch is a tall, lanky creature comprised of parts taken from various different Pokemon through genetic experiments. Its head is that of a Weavile, having glowing yellow eyes, Volcarona's horns instead of a crest, sharp teeth, and two small snake-like tongues. Its torso is that of a Scizor with a thin, fuzzy white neck, and it possesses two pairs of arms: One taken from Aegislash (one colored properly, one discolored to yellow), one taken from Eelektross (one colored properly, one discolored to black and orange). Its differently-colored legs (one green, one black with purple claws) are of indeterminate origin, and the tail of a Dragonair swishes behind it. Atop its body are a large pair of Vibrava wings, with the left wings discolored to orange and gray. As Amalganarch uses or takes attacks, its Primordial Chaos ability causes areas of its body to change and adapt to those moves as a result of changing its Types. Amalganarch does not have a cry; instead, it weaves the cries of its parts together into a terrifying, incomprehensible scream. Special abilities Amalganarch is a synthesis of numerous different Pokemon and their powers, resulting in it being incredibly powerful and capable of a wide variety of attacks. Its two abilities, Primordial Chaos and Omnitype, are active at the same time, so it has the properties of all Types under normal circumstances, but can change both its Types in response to using or receiving moves. Such power is borderline uncontrollable, even for itself. Behavior Amalganarch's very nature lends it nothing but constant pain and agony, resulting in a hostile and violent Pokemon. It is incapable of calming down or feeling positive emotion, being a creature of unrestricted hatred. Habitat Amalganarch once laid in stasis in an underground lab under Klein University. Diet In the anime Major appearances Amalagnarch appears in Spectrum of Life as a powerful project developed by Professor Frank Peyote as part of his experiments with Delta Energy. According to design notes, Amalganarch's unstable formation was stabilized by powerful Delta Energy. Delta Squad of Team Marker, while trapped underground, found this creature asleep in a stasis tank, finding out information on this project, including the name "Amalganarch" that was given to it by the researchers. When Achi attempted to connect with it through his abilities, the sheer amount of pain, hatred, and agony in Amalganarch's mind caused him enough pain to drop to the ground. Even Achi was unable to determine Amalganarch's Level, but he saw that its Nature was "Hatred", a Nature not seen anywhere else. This act was also enough to cause Amalganarch to wake up with a single goal: Escape. It used a powerful Hyper Beam to blast its way out of the room, only for Delta Squad to chase it in order to stop it from getting out and possibly wreaking havoc on the surface. Despite a combined assault from all their Pokemon, they were only capable of injuring the creature before it finally managed to escape, using Earthquake to block off the tunnel it had made. Amalganarch's current position, assuming it isn't still in Klein University, is currently unknown. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokédex entries Amalganarch is not truly a Pokemon, and thus is not recognized by any Pokedex. Game locations In side games This Pokémon has yet to appear in any side games. Held items None. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness The above matchups come from this Pokemon being treated as all Types while its Type is still Normal/Normal. Since this Pokémon's Ability cannot be negated, its matchups cannot be changed except by having it use or be hit by moves. The blank matchups for Grass and Bug are supposed to be 1/16 damage. Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Special moves Side game data Evolution Trivia Origin Amalganarch is directly based on the concept of the Frankstein's Monster: Merging pieces of various creatures to create a powerful monster. Its codename also references this: "Frank Experiment Number 5731-N" can be read as "Frank EN 5731-N", the latter part readable as "Stein". Name origin Its "official" name, Amalganarch, is derived from "amalgamation", "anarchy", and "monarch".